


A Rite of Brotherly Love

by imagist



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Public Sex, Sex in the woods, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, initiation rites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagist/pseuds/imagist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into the woods again, this time for a bonding ritual that has all the brothers spilling god-seed with abandon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Place this somewhere early on in Season Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first foray into this medium for me - feedback, in any form, is appreciated. Thanks!

“Once more into the breach, dear brother – get dressed, we are off to the forest. Be ready in five minutes.” Axl, still in bed, rolled his eyes at Mike’s news delivered from the bedroom doorway, the now-familiar call to venture into the wooded outskirts of Auckland for another god gathering with his siblings.

“And what’s in store this time? A loan agreement for the bar that needs to be signed in blood? Meeting a cousin who has spent the last decade as a shrubbery?” Axl rubbed his eyes, sat up, and sniffed out a tee shirt that wasn’t overly ripe, pulling it over his tousled head.

“Actually, this is one of the more amusing rituals we have at our disposal… Now put some pants on, and rise up, lord little brother. You are going to have a busy day.” There was an Ullr-ish spark in Mike’s eye, and Axl’s curiosity came into focus. “Does this have to do with the Frigg?”

Mike half smiled, “In a way, yes – as we are all bound to your quest and our lives linked to yours, this is one small thing we can do to better the odds that you will find your way to your beloved.” He paused, and added, “At least that’s what we think might happen. Ty and Anders and I have been discussing this for a while, and we think it’s worth a shot. No more talking – doing is better. Up up.” And with that, Mike was out the door and headed to his pickup, a packed duffle bag over his shoulder, and a spring in his walk. Axl noted that Mike seemed much lighter than his normally over-burdened vibe tended to allow, and followed with interest.

After thirty minutes of driving, and no questions answered with anything other than Mike’s evasive commentary and all-knowing smirk, Axl was now feeling the full buzz of anticipation. Every trip to the forest had changed his life in some radical and unpredicted way – finding the truth of his and his brothers’ identities as gods in human form, the forging of marital bonds, the meting out of cosmic justice – the forest had sheltered it all.

As they pulled in to the grove, he saw Ty’s van and Anders’ Audi parked in the clearing, his brothers nearby, heads together in conversation. Both looked up at their approach with a shared grin – clearly this was going to be good news. Getting out of the truck, and walking toward them, Axl saw they both carried the same sparkle he saw in Mike’s eye – whatever was about to happen had them aroused, even the dour Ty. “Ty, Anders.” “Axl, Mikkel.” Axl drove his hands in his pockets, nodding with his whole upper body, “Good, good, all right, so what crazy god shit is happening to me today?”

Anders was quick to take the lead, coming forward, and reaching up to put his arm around his lanky baby brother’s shoulders, “You, my dear brother, are about to receive a profound and abundant gift, one to honor the All-father that abides within you. And I know that I, for one, have been keen to deliver it for quite some time.” His smile was all Anders, smug, self-satisfied, but with the aura of flirtation that caught Axl slightly off guard – it was the tone he reserved for his conquests, not the family, and Axl looked behind him to see if there was a model or two hidden in the trees.

“Okay… good!” Axl nodded again. “Is it another sword? A sacred god weapon or something? What is it? What do I need to do?” At this, Ty stepped forward, coming to Axl’s other side, also wrapping his arm around his shoulder in a gesture of warm (or at least a good-hearted chill) embrace. “You don’t need to do anything other than be open to receive, Axl. I was gifted with the Overflod after my 21st, and although it was a bit shocking at first, it has stayed with me ever since – it’s one of the best things that has happened to me in these woods. Well, ever, really…” he trailed off.

“What’s an Overflod?” asked Axl. “It sounds… wet.” His three big brothers choked out a collective laugh.

“It means ‘bountiful’,” answered Mike, adding quietly, “and there’s a visual involved as well that I know I personally appreciate,” which had Anders nodding in strong assent. “There is a sacred space we will create with the stones, et cetera, but I must ask you first, and I know this may sound weird, but have you ever been with a bloke? In bed? Or wherever?”

“An alley?” asked Anders.

“Or maybe the back of a car?” suggested Ty.

Axl spun out of the hold of his two brothers to face them, sputtering. “What?! No! Well… no!! Why does that matter? What the hell are you all talking about?”

“Calm down, Axl, it’s fine,” reassured Mike, “but it’s a question that will help us navigate what is to come. The Overflod is the sacred sharing of the seed of the gods, into your human vessel, which will bring to you a fragment of each of our powers – you can think of it as an upgrade to what you already have inside you as Odin. And we have reason to believe that it will bring you closer to finding the Frigg. Our collective, er, male energy will be inside you, and your instincts for your mate will be vastly heightened for the coming year. So you’ll be a little bit hunter, a little bit poet, a little bit… er, help me out here, Hodr?”

“Cold, you’ll be cold,” finished Ty. “But the good cold, Odin’s cold. Soothing. Quite nice, really.”

“Yes, a little bit… good-cold,” Mike carried on. “But, and I say this with all the love and care I have for you, it is also a way for us to strengthen our bond as brothers, to be united as one, and to – “

“And to get off in the most spectacular, mind blowing, cock exploding way that you could possibly imagine,” injected Anders. “Can we **please** get started?” And with that, he slipped his shirt up over his head, dropping it to the ground, hands coming to rest on his hips, showing off his sculpted abs with no small amount of pride.

Axl took another step back, hands stretched in front of him, keeping everyone at distance. “So what you’re telling me is that we need to share seed, which I am taking to mean spunk, to make me into a better mate for Frigg, who isn’t even here? And what do you mean ‘into my human vessel’? You are all going to **fuck** me?” he laughed, “You’re joking, right?” Axl looked around the circle into three pairs of very serious eyes. The older brothers waited in silence, watching the youngest as he processed the information.

“Can we just get –“ Anders began, cut off by a touch from both Mike and Ty. “No,” said Mike, “This needs to be his choice. We are not raping our brother. Axl, you must know that your consent is vital; and know too that this is not something we would be proposing if we didn’t love you, and if it wouldn’t make us all stronger and better. And it is just this once – what happens in the forest, stays in the forest. It is your choice, Odin’s choice.”

Axl’s shoulders relaxed, and his hands fell to his sides. As the pause lengthened, it appeared as though he was having a conversation inside his head, two sides going back and forth – a range of emotions playing out on his face and in his eyes. He looked at each of them in turn, head cocked slightly, and a slight grin appearing. “So the Odin in me is apparently… **very** excited for this to happen. I think this is something he has done before, and approves of strongly, over Axl’s, I mean over my, objections, er, concerns. So if Odin’s game, I guess I am too. We are in. Me and Odin. For whatever. But just this once.”

At that, Ty and Anders moved swiftly, each taking an arm with both hands, one on the wrist, the other on his bicep. Axl looked alarmed for a moment, glancing back and forth and feeling their strong hold on him, but Mike smiled in reassurance, and said, only a bit wryly, “Yes, my lord Odin, and we will all do our best to live up to those expectations of yours. And we will take very good care of you, too, Axl. Now, all eight of us, let’s go.”

The brothers walked deeper into the wood, to where a large tree trunk lay on its side. Mike opened his bag, and pulled out a blanket, and a small bottle. He tossed the blanket over the trunk, and placed the bottle to the side. Next came the stones from Asgard, which he placed on the ground in a circle around the tree. “The stones set up a barrier – no sound, no vision, no scent, will escape – we are alone. Here, we are for each other.” “Here, we are for each other,” echoed Ty and Anders, both looking solemn, still holding on to Axl, who added, gamely, “Here, for each other, sure.”

And with that, the switch was thrown. Axl was in the middle of the three men, all of whom were suddenly **men** and not his brothers – no, they were **gods,** and he knew with all certainty that they were going to fill him, every way they could. He started to shake, not out of fear, but of something both familiar and foreign, standing as the six hands undressed him, looking for flesh, digging in, finding purchase in his skin, stripping him bare. He raised his long arms high over his head, neck arched, and laughed, deep from within, while Odin surged to fill his bones, his muscles, his cock. He wanted this, and it was his for the taking. Odin lifted Axl up, stretched him tall, and set his blood to pumping. This was the Overflod, and he wanted the boy ready for what was to come, he wanted it to last.

First came Mike, leading him, naked, to the tree, facing him and looking into his eyes. His hands cupped Axl’s jaw, and he spoke with respect. “I will be the first. I will open you as the eldest brother, and fill you with the seed of the hunter. This is my gift to you. This is my tribute to Lord Odin.” Before Axl could respond, Mike’s strong arms came down to his wrists, and twisted him away, pushing him down, lifting his ass up over the trunk. Axl gasped, and his body and breath heaved. If this was Mike’s idea of consent, who knew what was going to come next. He felt Mike’s rough hands on his back, moving lower, and finding the crack of his ass, pulling him apart, eagerly but with care.

“Oh, my god,” let out Axl, as Mike’s first slick finger found its way inside him, moving deep.

“You mean ‘my gods’, right?” asked Anders, now in front of the tree trunk, also naked, his short thick cock bobbing in Axl’s face. Axl looked up at him, his huge brown eyes moist, and that was all the invitation Anders needed to push at those lips, suggesting that now would be a perfect time to start sucking. And it was. Suddenly Axl was on, hungry, and craving whatever they could give him.

He pulled off Anders long enough to cry out, “Ullr, Hodr, yes, fuck, yes, all of you! Now!” and to leer up at Anders with slick lips, “Now, Bragi, feed me your best.” That was the spark for Anders to drive his cock deep into Axl’s throat, pumping hard. Axl’s eyes closed tight, tears forming, as Anders’ hands moved through his hair, holding hard as he fucked deep into his brother’s skull, on and on. Axl felt his throat open to let Anders in deeper still. Mike’s fingers kept a very different pace as they patiently opened his tight hole, adding one at a time, stretching to four fingers, twisting, feeling Axl’s pulse under his touch.

Axl felt as much as heard the words of the poet flow down from above, sliding into him, adding to the furious thrusting of the cock in his throat. “I plant - into - your mouth - my words - the power - of speech - the glory - of – poetry - You - will - swallow - them - whole – they - will - become - yours - to - wield.” Bragi thrust all the way in and held his cock still, feeling Axl writhe and gag around him. “This is my tribute, Lord Odin.” Axl choked on how full he was of cock and poetry, and swallowed hard, Anders’s come, Bragi’s seed, one and the same, gushing everywhere, burning all the way down his throat, dripping out of his mouth, puddling on the ground beneath them. Anders cried out, holding hard to the back of Axl’s head for one last thrust, pushing it all deep inside, stepping back with a satisfied gasp, “Oh, fuck, but that is good. Better than any netball chick, for sure.” He reached out with one hand to smear the come on Axl’s chin up and into his mouth, which Axl eagerly sucked from his fingers. “I think our little brother here is a bit of a come slut, don’t you think?” he smiled to Ty and Mike.

“Let’s see how he fares on this end,” as Mike pulled his slick hand out from between Axl’s cheeks, and slathered what was left of the lube over his cock, thinner and longer than Anders’, curved, and rock hard. In one thrust, Ullr, god of the hunt, was in to the hilt, and Axl screamed in pain and pleasure both. Mike had gone, and in his place was the god in his glory, the game of the fuck full on.

“They look… SO good, I had no idea they would look so good…” murmured Ty, stripped and standing just behind Anders, stroking his own pale and heavy cock with one hand, while the other slipped around his brother’s waist to find his dick still moist with come and spit. He worked them both, Anders going hard again right away. Bragi had not played with boys in ages; it was long overdue and the moment would not be squandered. “You’re not freezing me out, what gives?” asked Anders, as he looked down at his cock sliding through his younger brother’s fingers. “That feels perfect. Nice job, brother of mine.” Ty just smiled, basking in the heat he was feeling from the scene. The two of them watched the sweaty fucking in front of them, their cocks growing thicker in Ty’s hands.

Between gasps, Axl, Odin, found his voice. Looking up at his two brothers above, he demanded, “Hodr, you, now, mine. But keep the poet happy, too.” Anders smiled as he changed places, stepping behind Ty and pushing him forward a bit, giving Axl full access with his ready mouth. The tip of Anders’ cock found Ty’s hole, and Ty moaned as he slid deep into Axl’s throat, the scent of Bragi’s seed still heavy.

Mike echoed the moan, as Axl’s ass clenched tight around his dick, buried deep in his brother. Ty slid slowly back and forth, in and out of Axl’s mouth, savoring the sensations, front and back. Anders nested in the crack of his ass, his hot cock pulsing and wet, pushing his brother gently forward.

His hands firm on Axl’s head, watching as his shaft sunk again and again through his brother’s lips, Hodr whispered through Ty, “I give you cold comfort. I give you dark desire. I give you vision in the night. This is my tribute, my beautiful Lord Odin.” He could feel the rising pressure, and knew that he was close.

Held between the two rhythms, of Mike’s relentless animal fucking, and Ty’s aching slowness, Axl felt his body split and explode, an orgasm that went from his skull to his hips, turning him inside out. Waves of light and energy rippled across the clearing, forcing orgasms out of the other three brothers, instantly bringing on a flood of come and thick moaning. Mike unleashed pulse after pulse of come into Axl, filling him beyond full. Anders and Ty came together, both arching as Ty emptied into Axl’s raw throat. “It’s that part that I love!” cried Anders, Bragi never silent. “The come wave! Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes!”

All four stood panting, wet, and trembling in the wake of what had just coursed through them. Waves of light continued to pulse off their skin, fading into the ground under their feet. Axl’s eyes were bright and glittering, a grin plastered across his face, body covered in sweat and dripping with spent god seed. “This. Is. Brilliant. Best god shit ever. Tell me again why we only get to do it once?” Eye contact ricocheted among them, and Mike ventured, “Well, if it pleases my lord, then as far as we’re concerned, we are but your humble servants. And we will fuck you raw whenever you like, little brother. Any time.”


	2. Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days following the Overflod, Axl ventures back to the woods in his head, again and again. Finally Grandpa takes notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestion - Olaf did need to be in on this!

Nearly a week had passed since the Overflod, the sweaty come-covered ritual in the woods with his brothers, and Axl couldn’t stop thinking about god-cock. Sitting in class, he found himself looking past the lecturer droning on about building permits, focusing instead on how Mike’s long dick felt, swelling and exploding in his ass, or how he wished that Ty had worked his mouth all day long in that slow and supple way that he has.

“Oh fuck, I know that my brother has ‘a way’,” he thought, “I am screwed.” His mind immediately flashed to the feeling of Ty’s hands on his head, fingers holding firm, the sensation of slight coolness to the thick meat in his throat as his older brother pushed himself ever deeper inside, murmuring above him. Axl involuntarily twitched as his body remembered Ty’s flooding orgasm, how he swallowed every pulse of Hodr’s seed, feeling full of his brother’s power and care, glowing at the center of all three of his god brothers’ intense sexual energy. His cock pushed against his zip, reminding him that it had been hours since he last jacked off to this image, and that class couldn’t be over soon enough.

“Mr Johnson, if you would care to answer the simplest of questions? What is the waiting period required for an electrical retrofit permit if it’s for a commercial property?” The question came crashing into the wooded clearing in Axl’s mind, shaking him out of his reverie. “Uh… yes! Right, uhm, two weeks? Three?” came his flustered response.

“Sixteen business days, Mr Johnson. Perhaps you can stop daydreaming about your girlfriend and join us for your education?” The class around him laughed, and Axl shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, hoping that this torture would soon be over. Mercifully, the next fifteen minutes passed quickly, and he threw his books together, seeking a quick exit. As he rose, he felt the eyes of his teacher, and looked up to his knowing grin. “Looks like your girl is in for a treat. Have a good afternoon, Mr. Johnson, and maybe next time get that all sorted out before class?”

Axl silently groaned, nodded with a sheepish grin, and briefly wondered if this was grounds for an harassment charge, as he beat his retreat to the parking lot. At the very least, it was annoying, and he was looking forward to being done with school, and the wankers in his program, as soon as possible. For not the first time since turning twenty-one, he wondered how his ascension to Asgard as Odin the All-father would be helped by a degree in technical building.

The drive home gave rise to more rich distracted thoughts of his brothers, and by the time he got to the house, he was rock hard, and ready to find his bed, a bottle of lube, and a closed door. He realized he was still working up his human courage to call Mike and take him up on his offer. He knew that each of his three older brothers was immersed in their own lives this week, and that fucking their little brother may not rank as a high priority. This weekend offered an opportunity to ask, though, and he let his mind wander to what that might look like.

Laying back on the bed, door firmly closed, he slid off his jeans and shorts, and took his cock in hand with a deep sigh of relief and anticipation. No porn he’d ever seen online had gotten him as hard and hot as the memory of what his brothers did to him last weekend, and he wanted to savor every image and create endless new ones.

Eyes closed, scenes flickered through his mind while he stroked: Anders and Ty naked, kissing and jacking each other off, coming all over each other’s glowing skin. Mike forcefully feeding his cock to Anders on his knees, while Ty slowly fed Axl his. Bent over the tree trunk again, each of the three brothers taking a turn at Axl’s raw asshole, filling him over and over again, fucking into each other’s seed, the waves of power rolling off them all. Flipping sides, Axl imagined his own thick cock in each of them, filling Bragi’s mouth, sliding into Hodr’s cool ass, daring to fuck Ullr like an animal, hard, into the ground, hearing him beg for Odin’s come. Mike sucking both Ty and –

“So where do I get a part in all this action, hmm??” came a voice, loud and unexpected from the foot of Axl’s bed.

“Fucking bloody hell!!! Grandpa, don’t you fucking knock?!!” Axl sputtered, eyes now very open, scrambling back up into his headboard, slick and painfully hard cock falling out of his hand. “Fuck, Olaf, not cool!”

Olaf just grinned, and stood his ground, scanning his grandson’s body, the long limbs, the flush on his throat and cheeks, and his truly god-like dick, still standing straight and thick. “Hey, whoa, Axl, Axl, it’s totally cool. I just… felt… you from the other room, and had to see what all the excitement was. Now I see what Mikkel was talking about – you are one hot little package! I mean big package! Carry on!!” And with that he slipped his hand into his boardshorts, taking hold of the huge erect cock pushing against the fabric.

Axl was still gasping for breath, and looking at Olaf like he was speaking old Norwegian. “What do you want, Grandpa? And what do you mean, what did Mike say?”

“Well, he knows I love a good Overflod, and your biggest brother is a bit of a showman, so I got to hear the blow-by-blow, ha, good one there, get it? Sorry, I got to hear all the details of your filling in the woods. Totally hot. Kudos all around. It sounded awesome, and like there should be another one before too long.” Axl’s cock bobbed hard at that, completely giving him away. Olaf smiled broadly, “And if my lord Odin is approving, Baldr would give his left nut to be part of the proceedings. Not literally, of course, you get that right? But yes, we would love to add our seed to the mix.”

Axl was now used to having his world turned upside down and having to adjust to new information in a short period of time, and this was getting easier every day. He took a deep breath, and for the first time properly noticed how fucking huge Olaf was in his shorts. The second breath caught, and Axl was awash in need, Odin’s need for sharing a taste of the power of Baldr, and Axl’s new urgency for the heady fuck that came with a man’s body. “I asked you before, Olaf, what do you want? Right now.” His own hand wandered back to his cock, cupping his balls, stretching his shaft long. As in the woods, Odin was coming to the fore, and the rush was intoxicating.

“Yes! That’s my boy!” Olaf nearly tripped over his shorts, pulling them down, and loosing his stunningly large shaft. “Hm, what do I want, what do I want, so many choices, so many good ideas…” And he paused, actively thinking, cock fully erect in front of him, while he mulled the options.

Axl rolled his eyes, moving fluidly on to his hands and knees, and looked up up at his ripped and cut grandfather. “You want this,” and kissed the red head of the cock at his lips. “And this,” taking the head into his mouth, fully sucking. Olaf moaned into life, “Oh, yeah! Right! Excellent,” and sunk his hips forward, his huge hands moving to hold Axl’s head, starting a deep rhythm. Axl’s tentative sucking turned quickly to an open throat, his lips brushing Olaf’s balls, a deep growl coming up from both of them, cock and mouth locked and rocking. With Odin’s help and hunger, Axl was able to take all of Baldr again and again, and meet him thrust for thrust, eyes open, wanting more, pushing harder and deeper. He gagged deliciously around the god cock in his throat and lost himself in being fucked.

After a long and beautiful pounding, his lips mashed and swollen, Axl pulled off, panting. His voice thick and ragged, he looked up at Olaf, covered in sweat, “Baldr, say the words, pay your tribute, pay it now,” and once again swallowed the monster cock at his lips. Olaf’s face was a mix of bliss and agony, his body taut and electric, and he yelled as he pushed deeper still, “Fucking Youth! Fucking Rebirth! Fucking Beauty! Yes!”

Baldr’s glowing fresh seed erupted out of every cell, and Axl felt as though he had been hit by the perfect wave, lifting him up, tumbling him head over tail, washing him clean, and soaking him to the core. Olaf was shining, smiling, dripping, radiant. “That,” he gasped, “is my tribute, Lord Fucking Hot Odin. Now, what do _you_ want, Axl?”


End file.
